Vis Dream  A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction
by Monimoni03
Summary: This story started out as a fantasy I had because I was tired of seeing Damon have his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on by all the women in his life. So I created a new love interest for him. I hope you enjoy it...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

We do not claim any rights to the characters of Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Katherine Pierce, Klaus, or any other character created by L.J. Smith or anyone involved in the creative processes of "The Vampire Diaries" television show currently being aired on The CW.

The characters of Amelia (Mia) Asarian and Dracu are original creations of Monique (Moni) Muraciov.

PARENTAL DISCRECTION ADVISED

We have suggested that only persons of age eighteen (18) and older be allowed to view this material as it contains sexually explicit content.

**Vampire Diaries Fanfic**

Chapter 1

_Oh wow. Is that the Salvatore house? He told me it was big, but it is enormous. In his stories he never let on to the grandeur of it._ Mia stopped her mustang a few yards away to take in the house. _Will he remember me? Twenty years isn't long to a vampire, but I'm not eight anymore._ She thought to herself. _Well no use putting this off any longer. My time with him will be limited as it is. _As she drove the rest of the way up to the house, the butterflies in her stomach increased. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves before getting out of the car. Mia leaned against it looking up at the house. Dressed in head to toe black, she knew her attire would mirror his, right down to the leather jacket.

"Well here goes." She said aloud as she walked up to the front door and knocked. "No turning back now." As the door slowly opened, her heart started to beat faster. _I don't remember the last time I was this nervous._

"Can I help you?" Asked he pretty blonde who answered the door. This must be Caroline, the new vampire.

"Hi. I'm looking for Damon Salvatore," Mia said.

"Um, is he expecting you?" She asked.

"No, he doesn't know I'm here. Can you please tell him that 'His Mia' is here?" she asked her.

Caroline looked at Mia skeptically and sarcastically said, "His Mia?"

"Yes. He hasn't seen me in a really long – Damon!" she saw him come up behind Caroline and smiling brightly said, "Hi."

Damon stared at her a little confused. She realized that he was trying to place where he knew her. He looked her up and down, took in her 5'6 slender frame, long wavy brown hair, and brown eyes slowly. He looked into her eyes and then after a moment asked "Mia? My little Mia? Is it really you?"

She started to breathe again, once she realized she had stopped and let out a laugh, "Damon I haven't been little for a while now! It has been twenty years since that day you left us." Still staring at her he came up and ran his finger down Mia's cheek, the way he used to when she was little. Then he pulled her into a big hug, and squeezed tight. All as a confused Caroline looked on.

"Mia, Mia, Mia. I thought I'd never see you again." He said.

"Oh Damon, you really didn't think I'd stay away forever, did you? But," as Mia reluctantly pulled out of his arms, "as happy as I am to see you again, I'm here on business. We need to talk. And we're going to need Stefan and any other vampires you have on your side."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" asked Damon.

"Because Damon, it's bad. Really bad." She replied.

Damon sighed and thought for a moment. "Alright, come on. Guess it's all going to come out now." And he led Mia and Caroline inside. The others hung around the large foyer and wondered what was going on. "Okay, everyone this is Mia- Amelia Asarian. I spent some time with her and her family back when she was eight years old," Damon announced.

"Damon, wow. I'm amazed." spouted Stefan, "I don't think you've ever given that much information so freely before."

Mia put her hand on Damon's arm to stop him from responding. "Let me?" she asked and continued when Damon gestured for her to do so. "Stefan, I presume?" Mia asked and continued when he nodded, "And you are Elena, Katherine's doppelganger. And you're in love with Stefan." She paused in front of Elena and looked into her shocked eyes. Mia then looked at Damon and thought, _this triangle just got a little more complicated._ "And you must be the resident Bennett witch," as she turned to Bonnie.

"How do y-" Bonnie started to ask but Mia raised a finger to stop her.

"Please let me finish, I promise I will explain everything. Ok?" Bonnie simply nodded with a bewildered look on her face. Mia slowly turned around the room, as she looked at the others that are there. "Well it looks like just about everyone is here. Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric. Just the wolf is missing. I take it he doesn't know everything yet?"

"Okay how do you know everyone?" asked Damon, completely surprised. While she looked around the room, she noticed the same look on everyone's faces.

"Damon," she said as she looked at him with her head cocked to one side, "Don't I always keep my promises?"

He smirked, "Yes I seem to remember you do. Please continue."

"I'll answer your question first, it is the easiest after all," she started, "I come from a long line of witches, to put it simply. Not the same type of witch as Bonnie, but a witch nonetheless. Damon, I'm surprised you didn't figure that out when you were with us."

"Is that why you're here now? To help us?" asked Bonnie

"If I can help I will, however I have my own demon after me." Mia said and then looked at Damon, "I've imagined this moment, I think a million times over the years. And never once was it this scenario." she looked down and quickly wiped a tear before she brought herself to gaze back into his blue eyes. "I was really hoping our reunion would be a happy one. But the circumstances that brought me here now, well it's not happy. Wait." She cut him off just when he was about to say something. "We have a common enemy who is bringing another war to your doorstep, and it is my fault. Damon, how much does Stefan know about your travels in Romania?"

"None" answered Stefan. "I didn't know you went to Romania."

Damon took a slow deep breath with his eyes closed. She was sure this is not something he wanted to share. But there is no hiding it now. Mia walked over to where he sat on the arm of the couch and put her arms around his neck. She lost herself deep into his eyes, searching. "Where is my Damon?" she whispered so softly, not even the other vampires in the room heard her. "There. There you are." She kissed him, very tenderly on the lips. "I have wanted to do that since I started liking boys," She confessed to him with a smile. He just looked at her, mesmerized, unable to say anything. She then turned from his gaze without letting him go and addressed the others in the room. "In order for you to understand, I have to start at the beginning. Well with that summer anyways. See, when I was eight, my family spent the summer at my aunt's farm in Romania. It was a very small village, dirt roads, no electricity, and no running water. Anyway, that summer my Aunt and Uncle also had a boarder staying with them. He was a loner just looking to hide out for a few months."

"I assume this loner was my brother," guessed Stefan.

"You are correct. And well, curious child that I was, I found him fascinating. Truth is I was drawn to him. It was only years later that I understood it. Anyway, I didn't know why, but he kind of adopted me as his little sister. I became his 'little Mia'. "

"Um, I have a question," said Elena, "Did your family know he was a vampire?"

Mia smiled and let out a chuckle. "I know it sounds bizarre, but yes, we all knew. And believe me, we were all happy to have him with us. See, Damon offered us protection. And in turn we protected him." She looked around the room at all the confused expressions and realized that Damon shared nothing of what happened with anyone. "See there had been a lot of attacks going on in the surrounding villages. Not vampire related. When Damon showed up, they slowed down and altogether stopped, for a little bit. Anyway, that summer we bonded. And when the night terrors came, he was the only one who could calm me down." Everyone in the room noticed her shiver at the memory.

"You are still having them, aren't you?" asked Damon.

"Yes. But they only come once in a while. And this time I welcome them. They have turned into premonitions. I'll get to that. It's what brought me here now." Damon tightened his arms protectively around her. He knew exactly how bad the night terrors were. "Anyway, I took to sleeping in Damon's room since having him near lessened the intensity of them. Oh, I still had nightmares, but they weren't terrors."

"I still don't understand why no one was afraid of him." Bonnie interjected, "He is a vampire."

"Well, ok, my family," Mia paused for a moment to gather her thoughts on how to proceed. "I come from a long line of supernaturals. We aren't vampires or werewolves, but well, witch is the best way to describe us. Bonnie is a true witch, where as my family was well adopted by the craft, generations ago. But the point is we gave Damon shelter and in turn he protected us."

"I wasn't able to stop that attack." Damon said as he frowned at the memory and instinctively tightened his arms around her. She turned in his arms to look at him, and saw how much the memory still bothered him, simply because he was unable to prevent it.

"Damon there was nothing you could do. Dracu was watching all of us. And you needed to go feed. You saved my life that night," she stated.

"What happened?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"Dracu, a cursed mortal was after me. He needed me to die in order to break the curse. And I almost did. He came late that night. I was sleeping in Damon's room, as usual, and he was out feeding. Something woke me up and lured me outside into the clearing. I was half asleep and didn't realize what was going on until it was too late. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, dying." She paused for a moment before she went on, "He only ran off because Damon was inches away from him."

"I heard the family screaming and knew something was wrong. A moment longer and you would have died," Damon spoke softly. "You bled out so much I didn't think my blood would save you."

"It's true. You gave me so much blood that you barely had any left in you."

"Mia, are you a vampire?" the question that they were all wondering came from Jeremy. Mia looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Not exactly."

At this response Damon tensed, and asked, "What do you mean, not exactly?" He stood and turned her around to face him. He put his hands on her shoulders, looked into her eyes continued, "You did not die that night. And you have grown up. You are NOT a vampire."

"True." Mia replied, "I didn't die. Yes Damon, you saved my life. But, I'm not entirely human."

"What do you mean, 'Not entirely human'?" asked Stefan.

Mia took a deep breath and still looking into Damon's eyes answered, "Yes, I am still mortal. Yes, I will die. However, I have vampire traits. I have vamp speed and hearing. And, I do crave blood."

At that statement Damon looked at her pained and on the verge of tears said, "No. Mia, tell me the truth." His eyes and voice were full of compulsion.

"I also cannot be compelled, yet I can compel. I have no Vervain on or in me, as it has no effect on me." Mia explained.

"Wait, wait," said Stefan, "You crave blood?"

She refused to turn from Damon's gaze, as she answered, "Yes. I need just a little every few months or I go thru what I call withdrawal."

"But you aren't a vampire?" asked Caroline.

"No. Also the sun doesn't bother me, but I don't heal as fast as you do," She said.

"Okay, as interesting and confusing as all this is," started Elena, "what brought you to us now?"

Mia smiled. Leave it to Elena to bring us back to the present. "Two reasons." she started, "The easy one, I missed Damon. And the harder one, Dracu is coming here for you, Damon. And I'm not about to let the other half of my soul die." The entire room gasped in surprise at that statement. Only Damon and Mia remained silent, staring into each other's eyes. "I wonder what has them more surprised. The fact that a monster is coming here to kill you, or that you are the other half of my soul?" Mia then turned to Elena, "Elena you aren't' the only one who fell in love with a Salvatore. But unlike yours, my love isn't returned. At least not how I would hope."

"Mia," Damon said in a soft whisper. She closed her eyes at hearing the sound of his voice. _Do I dare to hope that he would, could love me as more than a little sister? Can he feel that connection between us?_ She sighed. _Maybe it's better if he doesn't. I'll make what I need to do easier. _

"Oh Mia," he said and turned her face to him. He lifted her chin to meet her eyes, but she kept them closed, terrified of what she would see in them. But the next thing she knew, Damon was kissing her. After a moment Damon pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. In that moment the world stood still. They were just a boy and a girl, their souls becoming one again after years spent apart. A cough from somewhere in the room broke the intimacy and reminded them that they were not alone. Slowly they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Mia, why are you crying?" Damon asked gingerly.

_How do I answer him?_ After taking a deep breath, she answered "Because I've been imagining that happening for a few years now, and as much as I want it," she paused for a deep, slow breath, "it makes what I'm going to do that much harder."

"Do? What do you have to do? Mia, what aren't you telling me?" Damon asked, as concern crept into his voice.

"You aren't going to like my answer."

"Tell me," he said with a slight sternness in his voice. Mia let out a long sigh. _How do I tell him now? _

"Damon, I said I'm here to save you. And, well, I order to do that, I have to die," Mia said sadly.

"What? No. You don't have to save me. No one is going to kill you or me." He said his voice full of concern.

"Damon, every war has casualties. You know that. In this case, it's me," She said looking into his eyes with tears streaming down her face.

"Wait, let's just…" Stefan started, "how do you know this?"

"I had a premonition. Actually I have had that same one several times," she stated.

"What exactly do you see?" asked Stefan.

Mia closed her eyes. _I do not want to see that again…Every time I see it I feel it all happening._ "Forgive me for not going into details. Every time I see it, I feel it all. I'll just say that a stake that is meant for Damon, hits me," she finally told them.

"Hits you instead?" Stefan questioned.

"Well I kind of jump in front of it before it can hit Damon," she explained.

"But how do you know that saves Damon?" continued Stefan. "Mia, there's more to this story isn't there?"

"I don't die right away, but the attack stops. Damon lays me down on the ground and tells all of you to stay with me. Then he takes off with Stefan barely able to keep up with him. But that's where the vision ends." Mia said with a frown.

"You know, there is an easy way to solve this. I'll just turn you and you avoid stakes." Damon said with a smirk.

"Damon, you can't. It's ok, I've known for a while I would die young," she said with a forced smile.

"No!" Damon screamed, "There has to be another way, I just got you, damn it, I am not going to lose you." He tried to mask his pain with anger, and his anger grew.

"When is this supposed to happen?" Stefan asked concerned. "Maybe we have enough time to figure this out."

"What is there to figure out?" Damon stated forcefully. "I am turning you. End of story." Mia shook her head in contradiction before he could finish.

"Damon, you can't turn me. You need me to stay mortal," she said sadly. _God I would love to spend eternity with you. _

"Why?" He pouted.

"Simple. You need my blood." With blank stares all around her, Mia continued. "My blood will give you added strength. Think of my blood like vamp steroids, only without the nasty side effects. And you'll need it if you are going to kill Dracu." Finally everyone started to understand, well some of them. "Look, I know that he is not your war, even though Damon's and my blood combined is needed. I understand you have bigger things to worry about with Klaus and the Originals. And I really wish I could help you with that. But Dracu is my war. And unfortunately when Damon saved my life, he was brought into it unknowingly." Mia stopped as the exhaustion hit her and started to show. Damon noticed the slight slump in her posture immediately.

"Ok, well clearly this topic isn't over. But for tonight it is. Mia when was the last time you slept?" Damon asked standing in front of her. She stood there, with her head tilted to one side and tried to remember. "If you have to spend that much time thinking about it, then it has been too long. Come on, I'm putting you to bed. Are your bags in the car?" She simply nodded. Now that it had entered her mind, all she wanted was sleep, not certain of the last time she slept. _Sleep would be very good, and hopefully dreamless_, she thought to herself. The next thing she knew, Damon nudged her onto his bed. She let him take care of her the way he used to when she was little. When he went to leave the room she asked, "Please stay with me." He didn't even hesitate and crawled into bed behind her, determined that she would have a restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

We do not claim any rights to the characters of Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Katherine Pierce, Klaus, or any other character created by L.J. Smith or anyone involved in the creative processes of "The Vampire Diaries" television show currently being aired on The CW.

The characters of Amelia (Mia) Asarian and Dracu are original creations of Monique (Moni) Muraciov.

PARENTAL DISCRECTION ADVISED

We have suggested that only persons of age eighteen (18) and older be allowed to view this material as it contains sexually explicit content.

**Vampire Diaries Fanfic**

Chapter 2

Sometime in the middle of the night, Mia woke, and was startled to see Damon's arms around her. A sly smile slowly appeared on her face. _Oh look at him, just as beautiful as I remember. And he kissed me, all on his own. I didn't ask him, he just did it. Mmmm it felt so good. God, how much I want this man. Is it even a possibility? I know he's in love with Elena, but she's with Stefan, at the moment. And I am only here for a little while. And even if I do survive, which I don't think I will, I can't stay with him forever. But God knows I want to. _*Sigh* _I wonder, would he turn me down? Or would he cherish these moments as much as I would?_ Then she stopped thinking and slowly inched closer to him. She didn't stop until her lips were lightly touching his. It didn't take Damon long to wake up and return the kiss. After a moment of their lips lightly caressing each other, both deepened the kiss at the same moment. They are perfectly in sync to each other. Bodies began to move as one, heat came alive in both cores. They didn't spare any energy on words. Damon simply looked into her eyes and saw that Mia wanted and needed him just as much, if not more than he wanted her. They tore off each other's clothes, wanting the feel of skin on skin. Then with Damon on top of her, he began trailing kisses from her lips down to her neck. He lingered there inhaling Mia's scent. It was now seared in his brain.

He then resumed licking, kissing and nipping his way down her body. _God, she's beautiful_, he thought as he took his time, inspecting every inch of her body. He gave extra attention to her firm, perky breasts, until both her nipples were hard as diamonds and she began to let low deep moans escape her throat. When he reached just below her belly button she ever so gently pushed him, encouraging him to go farther down. He smiled against her skin. He knew what she wanted and he was going to give her pleasure like she had never dreamed. He kissed the inside of her thigh and before he could stop himself, he bit her. When he heard her whisper, "Yes", he couldn't resist tasting her blood. It was a small sip, by vampire standards, but it was enough. He felt heat radiate all thru his body like never before. He had never tasted blood like hers before. And he knew in that moment that he is addicted to her, but that's not what surprised him. What surprised him is that she was willing to let him drink from her, in fact she wanted him to drink. She whispered his name and that was all he needed to awaken from his trace and resumed the art he knew to be lovemaking. He licked the bite he made on her thigh and then gently ran his tongue along her outer opening. Slowly he let his tongue find its way to her clit. He grinned when he saw how wet she was and he couldn't wait to taste her. In fact he planned on devouring her. He sucked and nipped at her clit, teasing it until he felt it throbbing.

_Oh God, I knew Damon would know how to please a woman, but I never imagined he'd be this good at it. I feel like I'm climbing higher and higher, ready to fly_. Mia's blood was on fire; her need to have him grew. She let out the breath she was holding when she felt him slide two fingers inside her. "Damon" she whispered, her voice dripping with pleading. He replied, "Ladies first" and he continued his feast on her. Slow ripples of pleasure started to hit her. Mia's entire body started to tremble as the orgasm hit. Damon felt the moment it hit and added more pressure with his fingers and tongue. He only eased up when he felt her start to come down. Then with his fingers still massaging her from the inside he began kissing his way up her body seeking her mouth. When he reached her, his kiss was hungry and demanding. She could feel his need and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. She encircled his hips with her legs to encourage him to enter.

Damon felt his blood on fire and his cock rock hard, the tip just at her entrance. He stilled for a moment and pulled back to look into her eyes. He needed to see that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. The look Damon saw in Mia's eyes made him ache even more for her. He saw love. Love for him. He also saw desire and want. Slowly with their eyes locked together he began to enter her.

She felt a surge of new heat run thru her as he ever so slowly began to enter. _He's doing it on purpose, fanning the flames, going slow to give my body time to accommodate his large size_. Damon's dark turquoise blue eyes radiated lust and focused on Mia's. _Am I seeing this correctly? Love? Do I see love in those eyes?_ Before she had the chance to think about it further, Damon kissed her as he thrust the rest of the way inside. They stayed like that while they kissed roughly. Then just as she bit his bottom lip, Damon started to move his hips. Their eyes locked again as he pulled out then thrust back in. Gently, tenderly, slowly letting the fire build between them. With every thrust, he moved just a little faster, a little harder. Mia started to raise her hips in time to meet his thrust, his hard cock hitting her sweet spot. Every thrust brought her closer and closer until pleasure started to border pain. She sunk her nails into his shoulders, and just then with one more thrust; Damon pushed her over the edge. Mia's body started to tremble and she tightened her hold on him, urging him to fly with her. With one more thrust she could feel him let go. He let out a moan and then out of breath, collapsed on top of her. She held him to her as they both tried to catch their breath.

"That." breath "Was." breath "Wow." He breathed into the nape of her neck. "I don't think I can move yet." Damon whispered as he snuggled a little closer.

Mia smiled, "Baby you don't have to move. You are perfect just where you are."

Damon closed his eyes and smiled, He kissed the pulse at the nape of Mia's neck and gently shifted his position, so he wasn't directly on top of her. Mia frowned slightly and he said, "I'm still here Mia. I'm not going anywhere. I just felt like I was crushing you. Besides I can wrap my arms around you better now."

As she lay there in Damon's arms, in his bed, for the first time in 20 years, Mia felt at peace. Nothing else mattered in that moment. _I could die tomorrow and I'll be happy._ *Chuckle* _All his years defiantly paid off. No one ever made me cum like that before._ She felt Damon asleep with his head on her shoulder and she kissed the top of his head. Mia drifted off to sleep, knowing she had become addicted to Damon Salvatore.

"Mmmmm, Mia, oh Mia, sweetheart, wakey wakey." Damon whispered in her ear just before he nibbled on her earlobe. As she starts to stir, he kisses her neck and caresses her right breast.

"Mmmm, Damon you better not be teasing me just to wake me up." Mia said as she turned her head to look into his dreamy eyes.

"Tease? Me? I don't tease." Damon said and captured her mouth with his. His kiss was hungry. Their tongues danced together, while they kissed, licked and bit each other's lips. Then Damon rolled them so that Mia ended up on top. As she straddled him she eased his arms up over his head and started kissing his neck. Damon relaxed and let her take over. Ever so lightly, Mia ran her fingertips over his neck and chest. She slowly trailed kisses from his lips to his neck, lingering at his collarbone before kissing the very center of it. Then she slowly ran her tongue down the center of his chest, all the way to his treasure trail. She sat up to look at him. She smiled slyly when meeting his eyes then using one finger traced the line of his trail to the tip of his already fully erect penis. With a touch as light as a feather she ran her finger up for the base of his shaft, over the tip and down the other side. Then she bent over him and blew warm air over him before letting her tongue follow the same path her finger took.

Damon's breath was caught in his throat. He lay there helpless in her hands while his blood was on fire for her. Never had he been with a woman who could make him feel like this. Mia could do anything she wanted and he was useless to stop her. When he felt her lips close around the tip of his cock he almost lost control. He started breathing slowly, trying to get back in control. Then Mia started sucking and taking more of him in her mouth and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. _I'm burning up in flames_ he thought.

Mia was enjoying this. She loved how her touch could make him pant and moan her name. She knew with every suck and lick she was bringing him that much closer. And when she sucked on his balls, the "Oh my God" that she heard told her just how much he was enjoying her touch. She knew she was driving him crazy bringing him to the edge then easing up her sucking to let him come down just a little before taking him higher. When his words no longer made any sense to her she slowly let him out of her mouth and positioned herself on top of him. She slowly eased him inside her.

Damon just lay there, unable to think. He just had his mind blown from Mia's blowjob, and he didn't even cum yet. Now she was straddling him, with him inside her, and slowly moving her hips in a slow circle. The pleasure he was feeling was bordering on pain. He felt his hips start to move up and down as she continued her circular motion. Their eyes then locked and Mia began moving her hips in time with his. Damon held on to her hips as they began rocking together in perfect unison. As their intensity increased, Mia began to feel the orgasm from her core and it started radiating outward. Damon felt the moment her orgasm hit as her body clutched him. And then he let go, cumming with a final thrust as her body shook from the explosion within her body. She then collapsed on top of him, while they were still connected. Both lay there, unable and not wanting to move. Sheer bliss washed over them.

Damon then mustered the strength to lift his hands to her face. He gently lifted her head to look into her eyes. "Mia, oh my Mia." He whispered and gently kissed her. "I love you Mia." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and they both drifted off to sleep, locked in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

We do not claim any rights to the characters of Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Katherine Pierce, Klaus, or any other character created by L.J. Smith or anyone involved in the creative processes of "The Vampire Diaries" television show currently being aired on The CW.

The characters of Amelia (Mia) Asarian and Dracu are original creations of Monique (Moni) Muraciov.

PARENTAL DISCRECTION ADVISED

We have suggested that only persons of age eighteen (18) and older be allowed to view this material as it contains sexually explicit content.

**Vampire Diaries Fanfic**

Chapter 3

That morning Mia came downstairs to find Stefan, Elena and Caroline talking. They all stopped talking when they saw Mia.

"Well I guess I'm the topic of discussion this morning." Mia said lightly with a smile on her face.

"We're just trying to make sense of what's going on. You totally confused us." Said Elena, looking at Mia with the confusion clearly written all over her face. Mia sighed. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do, and last night, she wasn't able to get it all out. She could hear Damon was still sleeping, so she took this opportunity to get Stefan to understand her actions. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision.

"Ok, Damon's asleep, but I don't know for how much longer. This will be easier if you just ask me your questions." Mia said, completely serious.

"Okay, well," started Stefan, "How did you know all of us?" Mia simply smiled and cocked her head to one side.

"Well I told you I get visions, right?" said Mia, "Ok, well, the easiest way to explain it is this. I tend to always have a feel on Damon. Where he is, whom he's with. Sometimes I even know exactly what he's doing."

"Errr…you have a feel on him?" asked Elena, trying to comprehend that. "So it's like a psychic connection?"

"Yeah, that's the best way to describe it. But it's something that I can do only with Damon and Dracu. I guess since our blood is all connected, it's my way of knowing where the other two always are." Mia said.

"So if you can feel them, they can feel you too?" Stefan asked. Mia thought for a moment. It was possible.

"Well, it is possible. I admit that. But, neither Damon nor Dracu has witch in him. If the connection is there on their end, they don't know. Dracu has never found me, and he has tried. He sends his minions out to find me, but they never return to him. Has Damon ever said anything to you about it?" Mia asked Stefan.

"Damon? Share with me?" said Stefan, crossing his arms over his chest, "No. Damon hasn't shared anything about the past. Had you not walked in the door last night, we never would have known about you." Mia sighed. _Damon is going to have to learn to trust his brother, if he ever wants Elena to return his love._ Mia looked up at the ceiling and tilted her head, listening.

"Damon is starting to wake up. He's feeling in the bed for me," Mia said almost absentmindedly. "I know you have more questions, please continue."

"Why are you so ready to die for my brother?" Stefan asked. "I mean, don't you want to live?" The question Mia was dreading. She closed her eyes and was trying to figure out a way to tell them that they would understand. She let the breath out that she was holding. _Damon won't be upstairs for much longer. And there is no easy way…_

"Okay, first you have to understand that I don't want to die. But, if Damon dies, I'd be dead anyway." She took a moment trying to keep her tears from choking her, "See, Damon and I are connected, in more ways than one. He's my soul. That night, when he saved my life, he connected us. If Dracu kills Damon, I die." Mia couldn't hold the tears anymore. "And I need Damon to help me take Dracu's immortality away so one of us can kill him." The tears were streaming down her face now, and Stefan was beginning to understand.

"You love him," was all Stefan said.

Mia looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes and said "With all my heart. That's the other reason I don't want him to die. I know the chances of Damon and I being together are slim to none. I know there is another that has caught his eye. But I have to give myself this time with him. I know I will die. And it will be very soon." Mia looked down, unable to stop the tears.

"But he loves you too. We all saw how he was with you last night." Stated Elena, "He won't let you sacrifice yourself for him." Elena then went and put her arms around Mia, trying her best to console her. All of them could see that Mia was struggling to get her emotions under control.

"I would love more than anything to fully turn and spend the rest of time with Damon. But I know that can't happen. I know he loves me. Is he 'in love' with me?" Mia shrugged, "Remember the last time he saw me was 20 years ago and I was eight." There was no need for her to continue. They all understood what she meant.

"So why not let him turn you? Why do you believe that you have to die?" Caroline spoke up for the first time since Mia came downstairs. Mia then took a few deep, slow breaths to finally get her emotions under control.

"Caroline, I would let him turn me in a heartbeat if I knew what would happen to me." Mia stated simply.

"What do you mean, if you knew?" asked Caroline. Understanding finally hit Stefan.

"She's already part vampire." When Mia nodded, he continued, "and last night you said your blood would make Damon stronger. You're afraid that might not be the case if he where to turn you."

"That and I need to be mortal in order to cast the spell against Dracu and kill him. I must be mortal to kill Dracu." Mia said.

"Tell me, what does drinking vampire blood do to you?" asked Damon from behind Mia. It was the first moment any of them noticed he was in the room. Mia didn't even turn to face him when she said, "I don't know. I've only ever had vampire blood once."

"Well why don't we find out?" Damon turned Mia to face him, bit his wrist and extended it to her. Looking into his eyes she took his wrist and drank just a mouthful. Immediately she could feel it. Her senses became heightened. She felt stronger, faster. She also felt her teeth become sharper.

"I think your blood does to me, what mine does to you. I feel like I could fly!" Mia said, feeling invincible. "Wow. Do you feel like this all the time?" Damon smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Sometimes. Your blood made it even more so." Damon said.

"My blood. Yes, speaking of it," Mia looked at Damon and when he nodded, Mia turned to the others and said, "Caroline, Stefan you both need to have some of my blood. And I won't take no for an answer. It will make you stronger." Both of them hesitated and looked stunned at Mia and Damon. Then Mia simply went to Caroline and gave her wrist. "Please, I promise a mouthful will make you stronger." Mia said.

"You want them to feed on you?" Elena asked, amazed.

"Well it's not really feeding. It's just a sip. Think of it as a taste." Mia said. Caroline couldn't hold back any longer and did as she was asked. She took Mia's wrist and bit. The blood rushed into her mouth and instantly all her senses heightened. She pulled away slightly dazed.

"Oh wow" Caroline whispered. "If you feel anything like I feel, wow." Mia smiled at her reaction.

"Yes, I think we both feel the same way." She said to Caroline. "Stefan, your turn" Mia said as she turned to him and extended her wrist. "Just a small sip is all you'll need" She said when she saw the concern on his face.

"Ok, a small sip" Stefan said and took her wrist. Locking eyes with Elena before he bit. When Elena nodded, Stefan sank his teeth in Mia's delicate skin and took the smallest sip. It was enough. His eyes widened as the blood entered his mouth and he let go of Mia's wrist. He felt more powerful than he ever had.

"Intense, isn't it Stefan?" Damon said with a smirk. "So now, Mia, we've all had a taste. You refuse to let me turn you under the ruse that you need to be human to kill Dracu. Correct?" Mia simply nodded and Damon continued, "So then, I won't turn you. But. I insist that you have my blood in your system at all times. Uh-uh," He said when she made to interrupt him. "A small mouthful won't turn you. It'll make you stronger. And it'll keep me from turning you on the spot." He smirked at her when she realized he had her.

"Very well, one small mouthful." Mia agreed to.

"Good. Now since that is taken care of. When do we do this?" Damon asked. Mia then closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. She began searching. _Dracu, Dracu, I know you are close. I can feel you, now just show me where you are and when you plan to try to attack….Ah. There you are. So be it. This ends in three days._ Mia then opened her eyes and said "Three days. He'll attack in three days."

"So is there anything we need to do before then?" Stefan asked.

"No. I can't do my spell until that day. He needs to believe he has the upper hand, otherwise he will not attack and he'll run." Mia said. "We have nothing to do but wait." At that Damon smiled at her.

"No, not wait. We can spend this time together. If you three will excuse us, someone left bed a little early this morning" And with that Damon picked up Mia and moved so fast, they both disappeared before Caroline and Stefan could hear them up in Damon's room.

"Wow Mia's blood does make you faster. I didn't even notice they were leaving till they were already gone," Elena said. "Did you see them move?"

"Actually it looked like normal vampire speed to me." Caroline said.

"Our vision seems to be even better too, and our hearing." Stefan said trying to hide his smile. "Perhaps we should leave for a little, I really don't need to hear what my brother and Mia are doing upstairs." Giggling Caroline simply took hold of Elena and the three of them left the house.

"No, don't say a word." Damon whispered to Mia. "I need to be with you. You just told me that in three days you, you might die. Right?" Mia nodded. There was nothing she could say. _Oh God, he's right. In three days I'm dead_. Fresh tears blurred her vision and she turned her back to him, unable to face him. _How am I going to get thru the next two days? What the hell am I going to do?_ Before she could continue her thoughts any farther, he wrapped his arms around her tight, from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. He just held her as she cried. The realization of what was before her finally hit her and she couldn't hold back the tears. In three days she was going to die. And do so willingly to save this man. Yes. To save this man she would do anything. And then the tears stopped. Slowly she turned in his arms. She looked deep into his blue eyes and then kissed him. If she was only going to have two days with him, she was going to enjoy herself and spend as much time with him and the others as she could.

Damon picked her up and carried her over to the bed and gently laid them both down. Damon took control of the moment. He wanted to erase her tears and make her happy. He wanted her to feel joy and ecstasy like never before. But then he stopped. He pulled back to look at her. "Mia, why did you wait so long to come to me?" Damon asked her. Mia sighed. She knew he would have asked eventually.

"Because I wanted to keep Dracu as far away from you as I could. And I only recently learned that I needed you to kill him. In fact he also found out that you were connected to us. My plan to keep you safe from him only worked so far. My original plan was to kill him and then come to you. But well, six months ago, I almost had him. But when he kept coming back from the dead, I knew I was missing something. I wounded him hard enough where he fled, so I went and did some research." Mia said.

"And that when you learned you needed me? Six months ago?" Damon asked.

"No. I only learned that a week ago. It took me that long to figure out the riddle and find the spell I needed." Mia told him.

"Mia, when was the last time you had some fun?" Damon asked. Mia smiled.

"Um, last night was quite enjoyable." Mia giggled. Damon smirked and kissed her. "Yes last night defiantly needs a repeat, but that's not what I meant. Mia I know nothing about you. I only remember the eight year old who loved Hello Kitty and M&Ms. I want to learn about adult Mia." Mia simply started at him in surprise. "Really?" she was able to squeak out. "Yes really. I may act all badass and a jerk in front of everyone, but I can't do that with you. You bring out a different side of me." He said. Mia just pulled him to her and kissed him. No one ever really cared past her duty to destroy Dracu. "What was that for?" Damon asked her.

"Damon no one has ever cared about me, past my duty to stop Dracu. Ever since that night, my entire life has been dedicated to training, fighting, learning spells. If it didn't have anything to do with Dracu, I didn't do it. I never had friends, dates, nights out with the girls." Mia stated sadly.

"What? You've never gone out? Never done anything for you? Wait. Where you a virgin last night?" Damon asked in shock. Mia blushed but shook her head no. "So you snuck out to meet boys?" He said with a smirk.

"Well, I couldn't help it. I needed some time for myself. He was in my karate class and well I thought he was cute. We went out a few times under the ruse of training, but he didn't fulfill me. I figured out fast that he wasn't worth the risk." Mia said.

"Ok, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but why don't we go meet up with everyone. If we only have two days to try and live a 'normal' life, let's go have some fun," Damon said.

Mia looked at him in shock and said, "But I thought we were about to have some fun" and giggled.

Damon laughed. "Yes we are going to have fun, but let me show you some of Mystic Falls first. I am after all part of one of the founding families. I was here when this town was first established." And in one smooth motion he got them both up off the bed. They were out the door and headed into town.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

We do not claim any rights to the characters of Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Katherine Pierce, Klaus, or any other character created by L.J. Smith or anyone involved in the creative processes of "The Vampire Diaries" television show currently being aired on The CW.

The characters of Amelia (Mia) Asarian and Dracu are original creations of Monique (Moni) Muraciov.

PARENTAL DISCRECTION ADVISED

We have suggested that only persons of age eighteen (18) and older be allowed to view this material as it contains sexually explicit content.

**Vampire Diaries Fanfic**

Chapter 4

When Mia and Damon walked into the Grill later that day, they went over to where Stefan and Elena where sitting with Jeremy and Bonnie. "May we join you?" Damon asked. While everyone else sat and stared at him in shock, Stefan quickly spoke up, "Yeah, sit, join us. What did you guys do today?" Stefan asked Mia and blushed as soon as the worlds left his mouth.

"Damon took me all around town. Showed me 'the sights'." She said with a giggle as they sat down at the table.

Damon pulled her close and tickling her said, "You have been giggling a lot today. Am I that funny to you?"

"What can I say? You always were able to make me laugh." Mia said and kissed the tip of his nose. All the while the others sat in stunned silence, unable to comprehend the Damon that was sitting in front of them. Jeremy was the first to snap out of it and asked Mia "The sights? There isn't too much here in Mystic Falls."

"True, J, but there is so much history here. And who better to show me around than someone who was here when it all started?" Mia said to Jeremy with a twinkle in her eye.

"J?" Jeremy simply said.

"Oh sorry, if you don't like that I—" Mia started but Jeremy cut her off.

"No, J is fine. It's just no one ever called me that before. It's cool. I like it." He said with a wink to her.

"Um, J, are you hitting on my lady?" Damon asked with a sarcastic chuckle in his voice.

"Nah man, I just think she's really cool." Jeremy said, totally at easy. From that moment on, Mia knew she had a friend in Jeremy. "Hey Mia do you ever have to fight?"

"Oh no, Jer you are not going to fight!" Elena said before Mia could answer.

"Elena what's wrong with me learning to fight and helping?" Jeremy said.

"You guys are both right." Mia interrupted them both before they could start arguing. "Elena all of you should learn how to protect yourselves. Just because you don't want to fight, doesn't mean the bad guys won't. And J, yes you should learn how to protect yourself, but don't go looking to fight."

"Mia would teach us some moves?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure J, I'll show you how to protect yourself." Mia said and smiled at him. No one objected. Mia was right, they all needed to be able to protect themselves. "But now, who will teach me how to play pool?" Mia said and giggled again.

"You don't know how to play pool?" Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Nope. I never had the chance to play. I haven't been able to do a lot of things growing up. I've been training since I was eight. I missed out on a lot of things." Mia said with a slight frown.

"Come on Mia, I'll teach you." Jeremy said as he stood up. Mia lit up, the excitement written all over her. She jumped up and followed Jeremy to the nearest pool table where he began showing her the fundamentals of pool.

Damon took this time to talk to the others. "Ok I'm going to ask a favor of all of you." He started. When they all just looked at him with blank stares he continued, "You just heard Mia say that she hasn't been able to do things growing up. And well if she really truly does die and I can't for some reason stop it, I want her to have as much fun as possible."

"What are you suggesting Damon?" Elena asked.

"Help me give her the best two days she's ever had." Damon simply said. All three of them simply stared at him. All in disbelief that this is the same Damon that they all knew. "Ok, look, I know you guys are surprised at my actions. But well, what can I say? I've got a really soft spot for Mia, and not just because I saved her life." He looked down, not wanting to meet their eyes. He didn't want them all to see just how vulnerable he felt when it came to Mia. And the thought of losing her now was enough to drive him to tears.

"We'll help you," said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Caroline standing there. "After all you guys helped me when I needed it. And Mia seems like a really cool chick." Bonnie then smiled and locked eyes with Caroline, both girls nodded silently and then looked at Elena. Elena knew exactly what they were thinking and thought it was a great idea.

"Ok, Damon we're in. We'll have a girl's night in, and do all girlie stuff." Elena said. "Caroline, Bonnie, bring all your stuff to –"Damon quickly finished the sentence for her.

"Bring it to our house. Stefan and I will stay out of the way, but we'll be there just in case."

"Man, Mia that was either beginners luck or you just played me" Jeremy said as he and Mia returned to the table.

"J, I swear, that was the first time I ever even picked up a pool stick!" Mia said in her defense. "I never played. Honest!"

"Well then you're a natural at it. Maybe your heightened senses had something to do with it?" Jeremy questioned.

"Now that could very well be. I didn't even think of that. I was just too excited to play!" Mia said smiling. "Ok, well, since you were so sweet to teach me to play pool, now it's my turn. Defense session tonight? If you're free that is." Mia said.

"Actually tonight you won't be free", said Caroline. At Mia's questioning look Caroline said, "We are going to have a girl's night in. Hair, makeup, nails. Total pamper session" Caroline was so excited she was giggling. Mia's smile grew wide and the excitement was evident.

"Really?" She managed to squeak out.

"Yup, the four of us girls are going to have some fun!" Caroline said. Mia could barely contain herself. She flung herself at Caroline and hugged her tight. Caroline simply hugged her back, never seeing such a reaction to a simple girl's night in. Mia's excitement was contagious and soon all four girls were giggling and planning out the night, leaving the boys on the sidelines to watch.

"Stefan it looks like we are going to have to have to entertain ourselves tonight. Hey How about we get Ric to come by and we play poker while the girls are doing their thing?" Damon asked.

"Hey I want in on that." Jeremy said, "But I've never played."

Stefan was amazed at the change in his brother. He was not about to ruin it, "Yeah that sounds like a great idea."

"Damon, thank you so much!" Mia exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't remember the last time I had that much fun!"

"Mia, why are you thanking me? Tonight was not my doing." Damon said unable to stop the grin that was on his face. Mia simply kissed him. She knew he asked the others to come over tonight so they could have fun and did they have fun. _He did this for me. All for me. He spent hours playing poker while I was all girlie with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. And I do believe he enjoyed it._

"Damon you pretty much had a party at your house tonight. You were carefree ad I have to admit, I love your laugh." Mia said. He simply smiled at her. He wasn't ready for the magic of tonight to end. Tonight he felt they were all different. They weren't vampires or witches; they were simply young adults enjoying a night together with no cares. And he liked how it felt. This is what his life should have been. He closed his eyes fighting with the monster within that wanted to emerge. He felt Mia's arms pull him close to her.

"Damon, look at me." She said and Damon slowly opened his eyes to look into her deep brown ones, "You are not a monster." She said when he opened them. He tired to look away but she held his head in her hands. "You are NOT a monster. Yes you need to drink blood to survive, but that doesn't make you a monster. Damon you saved my life years ago and ever since I've come back into your life, you've done all you could to make me happy. A monster would ever do that. A monster would have let me die 20 years ago and would have killed my entire family."

"I've done so many things in the past," he whispered and Mia's heart broke. He was in so much pain. His hard mask crumbled, showing her all his emotions. She saw the years of torment over Katharine, his anger towards Stefan, and now his love for Elena, who, like Katharine, chose Stefan. He didn't see Elena's feelings for him. He was also unsure of Mia's love for him. She could see he believed that if given the chance, Mia would choose Stefan as well.

"Damon, the past is the past. True you were no saint. But, you did good too. Damon, believe me when I tell you. I love you. There is no other for me. I will always want you. I've known for quite some time that, it's you Damon. It was, is and always will be you." Mia stated with tears in her eyes. Damon couldn't hold back any longer and as his tears fell he kissed Mia passionately.

Damon and Mia stayed wrapped in each other's arms kissing. Their passion was growing and building a fire within each of them. Their bodies moved in unison and they began tearing each other's clothes off. In one swift motion Damon had Mia up against the wall, trailing kisses from her lips down to the nape of her neck. He lingered at her neck, feeling the throb of the blood flow just under his lips. His fangs began to grow and he lightly scratched at her neck, aching to have her blood in his system. Then Mia tilted her head and arched her back to expose more of her neck to him. That was all the invitation he needed. He lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist and he entered her soft, wet core at the same time as he sunk his fangs into her neck. Mia tightened her hold on him, cradling his head to her neck as his hips rocked back and forth. He slowly pulled away from her neck and licked his lips, determined to not let a single drop fall. His looked into her eyes, passion flowing between them.

He kissed her, hard and deep, his thrusting following suit. Damon felt pleasure like he never felt start in his core and begin to radiate outward. Then he felt the need to have Mia bite him and draw blood. He wanted to feel the pleasure/pain of the exchange. He gently pulled her mouth to his neck and breathlessly said, "Bite". Mia understood his need and bit down, hard. Damon cried out in pleasure as his blood trickled into Mia's mouth.

After a few minutes Mia lifted her head and cried out in ecstasy. They were both so close, the pleasure building between them. At once they locked eyes and both exploded in bliss. It took all Damon's strength to keep them from falling to the floor. He used to wall behind Mia for support and waited a moment for his legs to be able to support them both. Then he carried Mia to his bed and gently placed her in it, himself climbing in behind her. With her locked safely in his arms his body relaxed and both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

We do not claim any rights to the characters of Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Katherine Pierce, Klaus, or any other character created by L.J. Smith or anyone involved in the creative processes of "The Vampire Diaries" television show currently being aired on The CW.

The characters of Amelia (Mia) Asarian and Dracu are original creations of Monique (Moni) Muraciov.

PARENTAL DISCRECTION ADVISED

We have suggested that only persons of age eighteen (18) and older be allowed to view this material as it contains sexually explicit content.

**Vampire Diaries Fanfic**

Chapter 5

The next morning Mia woke up to an empty room. She looked to Damon's side of the bed and found a note. 'Had something to take care of. I'll be back soon. - Love, D'. _I wonder where he's gone off to?_ A twinge of panic went thru her, but she dismissed it. She knew if he had to go, he had a good reason to. And she also knew that Damon always kept his word. He would return as soon as he could. Mia then got out of bed, got dressed in her training gear and headed downstairs to keep her promise of showing Jeremy how to defend himself.

"Hey guys." Mia said to Stefan and Elena was she came out to the backyard. "Stefan did you by any chance see Damon this morning?"

"Oh yeah. He said he wouldn't be gone long." Stefan told her.

"Did he happen to say where he was going?" Mia asked farther.

"No. Damon doesn't usually share what he's doing. I'm still surprised he even told me he was going out. But I think that was more for you." Stefan replied.

"Oh. Ok, I was just wondering." Mia said with a smile and ran off to Jeremy.

"Do you know where Damon went?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Yes. He wants to make tonight special for Mia and felt he needed to get a few things. He shouldn't be gone too long." Stefan replied.

"And he wants to surprise her." Elena stated. "Stefan, is the Damon real? I don't remember ever seeing him like this."  
>"He's been like this before. A very long time ago." Stefan said. "I don't know how or why, but Mia brings out a side of him that I didn't think existed in him anymore."<br>"Stefan that's not true. He's shown glimpses of this side every now and then, but something would always happen and cause him to lash out." Elena said. "I think Mia is really good for him."  
>"I think you're right. She is good for him and if in fact she does die tomorrow the way she thinks she will," Stefan paused, not knowing what would happen if Mia would actually die. "Elena, with everything that happened with Katherine, if Mia dies, I don't know. I just don't know."<p>

"We'll be there for him. If she does die all we can do is be there and hope he doesn't snap." Elena said and hugged Stefan tight. She herself wasn't sure what would happen if they lost Mia. Damon was a different person with her. And she had to admit, at least to herself, she liked this Damon. More than she thought she should.

Mia walked into the house determined to take a shower. After a day of training she felt the need to refresh. Making her way upstairs, Mia headed toward Damon's bedroom. She was surprised to find the door closed with a note addressed to her attached. The note simply read, "Go to my bathroom – Damon." She walked through his room and into the bathroom and felt her heart stop. Her jaw dropped but immediately transformed into a great smile. _He is the sweetest man on earth_, she thought as she evaluated the scene laid before her. The room was covered in lit candles. A chair placed in the middle of the room held a box with a big red bow and another note. Before reading it, Mia assessed the rest of the room. Her eyes finally focused on the tub. Damon had drawn her a fresh steaming hot bath complete with bubbles. She picked up the second note, which contained only one line as well, "Put this on after you've enjoyed your bath." She pulled at the red ribbon and opened the box to reveal a full-length black silk spaghetti strap gown. _How am I gonna pull this off?_

Mia stripped off her clothes and sank into the tub. The hot water relaxed her muscles while the fragrance from the candles relaxed her mind. Absentmindedly she began to play in the bubbles running her hands through them, up her arms, and eventually to her breasts. She caressed each breast slowly, gently pulling at her nipples, allowing her hand to linger wherever it may. Her hand then moved from her breasts to her torso and down to her legs. She opened her legs and slipped her hand between them. Her fingers quickly found her clit then began to rub the form of circles around it. She could feel the sensation begin to rise and stopped. She was determined to save her orgasm for Damon's satisfaction. She lay there for another minute to collect herself and calm back down a bit then decided she had waited long enough to see Damon again.

Little did Mia know she would not wait much longer.

Damon was perched at the bottom of the stairs awaiting the first sign that her bath was done. He could now hear her fidgeting in the bathroom and in that instant was in his bedroom preparing for her to walk out that door. He finished in a few minutes and waited patiently, lying on the bed.

Mia hesitantly took the gown Damon left and slipped it over her head. Scared to look in the mirror she felt the silky material against her body and discovered the slit in the side from the floor all the way to her hip. She finally worked up the courage to face herself in the mirror. Without realizing it, her face began to glow. The gown fit her perfectly, hugging all of her curves and exposing just the right amount of her perky breasts. She pulled the pin out of her hair letting it fall freely down her back. _This is the most beautiful I have ever felt_, she thought, _but I'm sure Damon won't be impressed._ She hung her head, took a deep breath, and opened the door. She stood in the doorway and slowly lifted her head to find Damon lying on the bed covered in rose pedals, engulfed in candlelight. He was the most magnificent creature she had ever seen. When she focused on his face she could see her beauty mesmerized him. The expression on his face and love beaming from him brought tears to her eyes. "Da-," she began, but before she could finish, his mouth was on hers.

In one swift move he had her cradled in his arms and placed her softly on the bed. Mia opened her mouth to speak but Damon already had his finger to her lips, indicating for her to remain quiet. As he leaned toward the nightstand, she peeked around him to see a tray holding two glasses of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, and a crystal bowl filled to the rim with M&Ms. Damon grabbed the tray and set it between them. They lay on their sides gazing into the other's eyes. Without breaking the stare, Damon picked up a strawberry and placed it at Mia's mouth. She parted them just enough to bite at the tip, allowing her lips to wrap around the curvature of the berry. Damon smiled his sweet smile at her and popped the rest of the berry in his mouth. Then he reached into the bowl and produced a single M&M. This time Mia opened her mouth wider and stuck out her tongue a bit. He placed the candy on her tongue and she closed her lips around his finger, sucking gently as he slowly pulled it out. She could hear the lightest moan come from his throat.

Damon moved the tray from between them, gently pushed her onto her stomach and lay beside her. He pulled her hair away from her neck. Slowly he ran his fingertips up the length of her back. She was still incredibly tense after today's workout. Damon wanted her completely relaxed and worry free on their last night together. He started at her neck, rubbing gently with the smallest amount of pressure, just enough to release the tension she carried. Almost immediately Mia began to moan, and he knew his massage was working. He continued on down his back and reached her ass. Suddenly his hands left her body. She wondered for a moment, _Where did he go?_ She quickly realized as he picked up one of her feet and reinstated his massage there. Moving her gown further up with each inch, Damon made his way up each leg. She could feel him shift his weight on the bed and without any warning felt ice-cold liquid. Damon had poured champagne on the small of her back. As quick as the cold made her jump, the warmth of Damon's tongue licking the champagne off her soothed the spot. He continued this on various parts of her body until her nerves were at a peak when he shifted his weight again. This time he pushed her legs so they were tucked beneath her. He poured the last of the glass down her slit. With her pussy being so hot, she welcomed the coolness of the champagne.

Her remedy didn't last long, as Damon plunged his tongue between her folds to catch every drop of liquid she had to offer. He explored slowly, allowing his tongue to dip into her hole. That just about sent her over the edge but she held on, for she knew he wasn't finished. After what seemed a lifetime, Damon finally settled in on her clit. He ran his tongue around it, and flicked the tip against her bulbous button. Mia let out her first moan. He proceeded to flick for a moment letting her build closer to climax. Mia began to quiver and after a moment, let out a loud scream while leaning more into Damon's tongue to urge him to continue. She rode the waves of her orgasm until it finally subsided and fell to the bed.

Damon moved to the tray on the bed. He poured another glass of champagne and offered it to Mia. She leaned up on her elbow and gladly took the glass; after all, she was truly parched. Mia sat up, reached for a strawberry, and fed it to Damon. He picked her up by the waist and placed her in his lap, wrapping her legs around him. She leaned into him and captured his lips with hers. Their tongues danced as if choreography had been created just for them. Hands roamed with hungry need to keep each other as close as possible. Damon eventually broke the kiss, but only long enough to free Mia from her silk covering.

He wrapped his arms around her, rested his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her close. He laid his head on her chest, breathing in her intoxicating scent and listening to her heart pound in anticipation. It had been so long since he could hear that sound and think of something other than hunger. On the contrary, he found himself longing to protect her, now more than ever. Mia stroked Damon's hair and allowed him to stay there until she felt moisture on her breast. She lifted his head to meet his eyes. She was astonished to see something she never dreamt possible. Damon had tears falling from his big blue eyes. She simply gave him a sweet smile, gently wiped away the tears and kissed him with more passion than she knew was contained within herself.

The passion ignited deep inside Damon as well. Mia could feel him swell along her slit. Her pussy responded by becoming more juicy as his cock became bigger and harder. Just as she was about to move, Damon picked her up again and set her back down as he entered her. At that moment, they both moaned in ecstasy. Mia stayed still for a second or two to feel Damon's rod fill her. Slowly she began moving up and down allowing her tiny hole to adjust to his massive size. Damon began his thrust to match her sequence. Mia pushed him to his back and kept the rhythm slow. She loved the feel of him filling every bit of her inside. Damon leaned up and took her left nipple in his mouth. He sucked, nipped, and swirled his tongue around and over it. Mia's reaction was to quicken her movements. She crashed down harder each time, matching his thrust perfectly to force his cock deeper into her haven.

Once he opened her up, Mia wanted to change positions. She had a longing desire to be pounded from behind. She turned around and dropped to her hands and knees. Damon wasted no time getting his dick back inside her hot pussy. He knew exactly what she wanted, he wanted it too. He fucked her fast and hard. Mia released passionate screams. The more she screamed, the faster his thrusts became. Knowing she couldn't hang on much longer, she raised her head to kiss him. When the kiss ended she moved the hair from her neck, pushing his mouth toward it. Damon immediately read her thoughts. Before he plunged his fangs into her, he sliced open his wrist and put it to her mouth. They drank simultaneously. Damon sped up his temp to mimic Mia's heartbeat. Within a minute, they both moaned, with mouthfuls of blood, as they came together. They fell to the bed, still connected in more ways than one.

Damon released his hold on Mia's neck in fear of draining her. Mia also stopped drinking. She ran her tongue over the bite on his wrist and placed a sweet kiss there. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered the only words spoken, "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

We do not claim any rights to the characters of Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Katherine Pierce, Klaus, or any other character created by L.J. Smith or anyone involved in the creative processes of "The Vampire Diaries" television show currently being aired on The CW.

The characters of Amelia (Mia) Asarian and Dracu are original creations of Monique (Moni) Muraciov.

PARENTAL DISCRECTION ADVISED

We have suggested that only persons of age eighteen (18) and older be allowed to view this material as it contains sexually explicit content.

**Vampire Diaries Fanfic**

Chapter 6

In the early hours of the next morning, just before the sun was to rise, Mia awoke. She was in the same position in which she fell asleep, on her side with Damon behind and his arms around her. The taste of his blood still lingered in her mouth and her body never felt more relaxed. This is what her life should have been. Right here, right now. The man sleeping beside her was all that mattered.

_Dear God, I know today will be my last day to walk this earth. I have come to terms with that and am ready to give my life for this man who sleeps beside me. He has built a life here and is trying his best to protect it. My only fear is what my death could do to him. I hope it gives him the strength and drive to do the good he needs to do. But we both know that Damon doesn't always choose wisely. There are times he lets the monster within him lead the way. Please help him. Give him the strength to win against the monster that constantly fights to get free. The monster that is the nature of a vampire, that in the past he has succumbed to. But I know there is good in this man. Please._

Mia sighed softly, not wanting to wake Damon. Slowly, gently, reluctantly, she released herself from his hold. In the soft glowing light of the rising sun, Mia quickly and quietly got dressed. She gathered the supplies from her bags that she needed for the spell against Dracu and then made her way outside.

Mia knelt down in a patch of grass just in front of the tree line and laid out her supplies. She lit a candle and then carefully began putting the ingredients in a small black cauldron. When she finished, she closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. When she opened her eyes she was not surprised to see Damon standing next to her. He knelt down in front of her, knowing he had a part to play in her spell. He didn't say a word, for he didn't want to break the calmness she had around her. He simply gave her his right hand, knowing she needed his blood to complete the spell. Mia took his hand and picked up the dagger that was lying next to her cauldron. Then as gently as she could, she pierced Damon's index finger and let the blood drip into the cauldron. She then did the same to her own finger and as their blood began to mix, Mia began saying the spell in Romanian. She closed her eyes and repeated the words three times. When Damon saw the contents in the cauldron ignite into flames on its own he knew there was no going back. As sure as he was that he could save Mia, a part of him was nervous as to how exactly this day would end.

They stayed there in silence as the fire began to die down. Neither wanted to stand and start this day. As the embers slowly began to fade, Mia felt the full weight of what today was going to bring. She knew in her heart, this was the last morning she would greet. She lifted her eyes to Damon's and together they leaned in for a kiss.

"Well I guess we should start the day." Mia whispered to Damon, as they pulled apart.

"We could always run away together." Damon said as they collected Mia's supplies and stood up.

"You have no idea how tempting that is. But Dracu would look for us. He won't stop until we are both dead." Mia said with a frown.

"So then we kill him first. We will survive this Mia. It's not your time to die. I just got you back. I will not lose you now." Damon said and pulled her into his arms. Together they walked back inside the house to wait for the others to form a plan.

Everyone else was in the parlor awaiting their return. The mood was extremely somber, for each of them knew very well this might be the last time they would see Mia alive. Bonnie was the first to move toward her. Even though the two had only known each other for a short time, they had formed an unbreakable telepathic bond. She looked at Mia in the eyes as if she were speaking directly to her. _Let me come with you,_ Bonnie relayed.

_No,_ Mia explained in silence, _I need you here to protect Elena and J in case Dracu gets passed us._ Bonnie simply nodded and hugged her.

Next in line was Jeremy. He went to Mia and extended his arms to embrace her as a brother would to his sister. "When you come back, we're going for lesson number two," he said with a smile.

Not wanting to break his dear, sweet heart, Mia plainly said, "You're on!" She released him and walked over to Caroline. "Are you sure you're up for this?" Mia asked. Caroline nodded once. Mia offered her wrist to the newest vampire of the group. Caroline made the most gentle puncture possible and sipped until she could feel Mia's blood enhance her strength. Before the wound could close, Mia gave her wrist to Stefan then Damon, who ran his tongue over the piercing, allowing it to heal. He immediately opened a vein of his own and insisted she drink as well.

"Everyone, can I have a moment alone with Stefan and Elena, please?" Mia announced. Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy began filing out of the room as asked. Damon hesitated and gazed at her with a pleading look in his eye. "Please, Damon," she begged. He kissed her on the forehead and reluctantly obliged. Stefan and Elena sat on the couch as close as they could next to each other, holding hands. Mia realized their love for one another paralleled the love shared between Damon and herself. She sat on the coffee table in front of them and placed her hands around their intertwined ones. "I need you two to do something for me. There is a very good chance that I will not return. I need you to take care of Damon," she began as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Help him, grieve with him, be there for him, LOVE him. Love him as only family can. Make him see that life is worth living even if I'm not here."

"Okay, but you're gonna be fine," Stefan said half-heartedly.

"Promise me, Stefan," Mia demanded as the tears stained her worried face.

Elena put her free hand on top of Mia's and squeezed. Looking directly into her eyes, with complete understanding and sincerity, spoke, "I promise." Nothing else was said. Mia hugged them both. Through the intensity of her grasp, it became clear to Stefan just how scared and serious she was. He wiped the tears from her face, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Promise." Mia smiled and they all headed outside to join the others. Damon could see that Mia had been crying and looked to Elena for an explanation. She just shook her head. He instantly dropped his pursuit of information despite his curiosity.

"Wait here," Mia said as she walked out to the middle of the yard, leaving everyone else on the porch. When she was far enough away to concentrate without distraction, she stopped and began trying to sense Dracu. All of her new friends stood quietly and watched. Suddenly she took off in a flash. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline were right on her heels. Mia could feel he was close.

She turned in a circle to find Dracu. That's when she noticed Caroline was missing. "Where did she go?" The boys looked around quickly, then all three of them took off in different directions. Before long each one of them were well aware of where Caroline was, for they all found themselves in the same situation. The quartet was tied facing each other to various trees with rope constructed of Vervain stems. Dracu appeared in the center of the circle he had formed with his hostages.

"Hello Amelia," he spat as he walked toward her.

"Damon, call for the fog!" Mia shouted.

"Mia, hiding isn't going to help and I need to be able to see you!" Damon replied.

"I agree with Damon here. Even if I can't see you, I can feel you," Dracu revealed.

"Damon! Call. For. The. Damn. Fog!" Mia persisted. Damon obeyed. Fog rolled into the woods from every direction. A soon as the entire area was grayed out, four bursts of orange appeared. One behind each tree that held a captive. Stefan and Caroline found each other through the murkiness. In the seconds it took to find the others they both heard Mia scream.

Damon promptly ordered the fog away. Before it cleared completely, Damon found Mia lying on the ground directly in front of him with a wooden stake in her torso. Her link to Dracu allowed her to sense him move toward her love. In that instant, she jumped in front of Damon just as the stake was coming down and fulfilled her purpose. She saved the love of her life from the hate of her life.

"No, Mia, no" Damon whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Mia looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Go kill him quick Damon while he's still close."

"Caroline!" yelled Damon, "take Mia back to the house and don't let her die" He gave Mia a quick kiss then removed the stake as gently as possible. Caroline quickly put pressure on it and Damon took off with Stefan trying to keep up to him. Suddenly Damon came to a stop in a crouch. Between the trees he saw Dracu using the trees as a shield. He slowly moved closer and closer to Damon, totally unaware that Mia had cast the spell. Damon saw his chance the moment Dracu took his eye off him to look at Stefan come up just behind Damon. And in the blink of an eye, Damon had him pinned to a tree. The stake in his hand still had Mia's blood on it.

"You really think you can kill me?" Dracu spat at Damon, "That little bitch didn't educate you very well I see. I cannot die."

"Oh really" said Damon. "Let's just test that theory, shall we?" He drove the stake so hard and deep into Dracu's heart that it hit the tree behind him. Dracu's eyes went wide when he saw Damon's smirk and felt blood dripping down. "Stefan start a fire" Damon said and ripped Dracu's head off without hesitation. The brothers then burned the body and head.

"Damon, go to Mia." Stefan said, "I'll take care of this. I'll make sure everything turns to ashes. Go to her."

Damon didn't hesitate and went back to the house as fast as he could. As Damon raced back to the house he couldn't stop his mind from racing faster than his legs could go. _She has to be ok, she just has to. I cannot lose her. Not now, not ever._ When he finally reached the house he was dreading what was waiting for him inside. When he walked into the house he saw Bonnie kneeling next to Mia applying pressure to her wound and Caroline was giving Mia some blood. Mia gently pushed Caroline's wrist from her mouth, "Bonnie, you got my message."

"I told you I would be listening," She replied.

"Thank" was all she could get out before Caroline forced Mia to drink from her again.

Damon met Bonnie's eyes and asked, "How is she?"

"She's barely holding on. But I don't know for how much longer."

"Maybe if she has some vampire blood in her system she'll be ok" whispered Caroline with tears streaming down her face and holding her wrist when Mia stopped drinking.

"Damon" Mia said so softly she is barely heard. Damon went over to where she was lying on the couch and replaced Bonnie.

"He's dead Mia. Dracu is dead and burning, Stefan is making sure there is nothing but ashes left," Damon told her while struggling to keep his voice calm.

Mia blinked and whispered, "I love you Damon. Forever."

Then she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Damon tried to get her to breathe again but it was too late. Mia was gone. He cradled her in his arms and started crying over her, not caring who is around. "Please, everyone, leave," was all he said when Elena tried to console him.

"We'll all be just outside Damon, " Elena said gently, "Come on guys, lets give him some time." They left Damon sitting there on the floor with Mia in his arms, openly weeping.

Outside, everyone was visibly shaken. In the short time that Mia was with them, she had managed to befriend each of them. As Stefan slowly approached the house, he had a bad feeling. When he saw them all outside he instantly thought Damon was going to snap and kill everyone in Mystic Falls. It was only when Elena rushed into his arms crying did he truly believe they we're in trouble.

"Stefan, is there really no way Mia would turn?" It was Jeremy who asked. Stefan looked at him and saw that he too was crying. In fact looking around, he sees that all of them were or had cried.

"Jeremy, I honestly don't know. Mia is completely different. But a stake to the heart would kill a human or a vampire." Stefan said then stopped when he saw Damon come out of the house. They all turned to face him. All were unsure what he was going to do or say. Caroline slowly made her way to him and sat next to him. Damon turned to her, sadness all over his face and said "Thank you Caroline. You kept her alive until I could get back." He sighed, "You don't have to worry Stefan. I'm not going to snap and kill everyone."

"Damon –"Stefan started to say but was cut off by Damon when he said, "I want to bury her." And he covered his face with his hands and began crying again. Caroline put her arms around him and held him as they cried together. _Why? Why is it that everyone that I love gets ripped away from me?_ Damon thought as he cried on Caroline's shoulder. They all stood there engulfed in Damon's grief, afraid to say or do anything that could send him over the edge.

It was finally Elena who ventured forward and knelt in from of him, "Damon whatever you need. We are all here." She put her arms around both Damon and Caroline.

_Mmmm oh ouch…why does my entire body hurt? I'm dead, why am I feeling any pain? Oh wait. It seems to be getting better. Good. I really did not want to spend my afterlife in pain. But, something feels wrong. What is going on?_

Damon slowly pulled himself free and got to his feet. "I just. I, I need." *Sigh* "Ok I don't know what I need, but I can't just sit here." The look of grief on Damon's face was too much for Bonnie and finally she decided to help, if only because of her own grief over losing Mia.

"What was her favorite flower?" Bonnie asks him. As the look of confusion on everyone's face she continued, "Let's go pick flowers. We'll lay her in a bed of flowers."

"Bonnie that's a very sweet idea" Stefan says, "Damon? What do you think?" Damon thinks about it for a moment and then nods.

"She loves flowers. All kinds." With that Bonnie, Damon, Caroline and Jeremy went to collect some flowers. Damon turned once and says "Stefan will you watch her while I pick her some flowers?"

"Yes, Elena and I will make sure she is okay." Stefan said. Only after the group disappeared from sight did Stefan realize he was holding his breath. He went to Elena and wrapped her in his arms, thankful that she was still alive. If the roles were reversed, he didn't think that he would be handling himself as well as Damon was. He knew they still had their own battle ahead of them. He prayed that their outcome would end with all of them still alive.

_Ok. Something is defiantly weird. Ok let start at the beginning. Do I know who I am? Yes I'm Amelia Asarian, 28 and my reason for being is to destroy and finally kill Dracu. But wait, I don't feel him anymore._ "Damon" whispered Mia as she opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked around. Then she looked down at her bloody clothes. _I must have died, but how am I-_ Shock, realization and hunger hit her with full force. _I died and then I _turned_. I turned. Well it was always possible. Oh man, I NEED blood. Where do they keep their supply? _"And where the hell is everyone?" Mia said as she walked to the front door, opened it and walked outside, in full sunlight, and saw Stefan and Elena in a very tender embrace.

"Mia?" Stefan said in surprise, "Mia you're alive?" Elena turned to see Mia standing a few feet away from them.

"Stefan, you're going to want to keep Elena behind you. I'm feeling very hungry right now." Mia said. "Where is Damon?"

"Mia, he went to go pick you some flowers. I'm sure he'll be back any moment now." Stefan said. Sure enough, at that moment the group emerged from the woods, each with an armload of flowers. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Mia.

Jeremy was the first to recover and said "Mia you're alive!" as he began to go to her to hug her.

"No stop J," Mia held up her hands to stop him, "I haven't fed yet and I'm very hungry. I don't want to hurt you."

"Mia you won't hurt me." Jeremy said as he moved closer to her.

"Jeremy stop!" Elena yelled, as she tried to run past Stefan to get to Jeremy. But she was too late. Mia already had Jeremy in her arms and was about to bite him. In the split second before her newly grown fangs could pierce Jeremy's skin, Damon pulls Jeremy out of her arms.

"You guys, its ok." Jeremy said, "She's not going to kill me. She just needs some blood."

"Jeremy she could kill you without meaning to. That's how strong the blood lust is for a new vampire," said Damon. "Besides, if anyone is going to give her blood first it's going to be me." And Damon took Mia into his arms and let her bite his neck. A feeling of euphoria washed over them both. When Mia finally pulled away from Damon, she kisses his lips and said "Thanks babe. I feel so much better. Elena, J, I'm so sorry. The bloodlust is way stronger than I ever imagined. I still want more." Mia frowned. She did not want to hurt her new friends after all they did for her.

Jeremy wasn't ready to back down. "Mia you still need blood and I'm a willing donor. " He again inched closer to Mia and Damon.

"Jeremy, are you crazy?" asked Elena, pulling his arm. "I'm not saying Mia would want to kill you, but she could! And, its not pain free."

"Elena, I know what it's like to be bitten. Anna used to drink my blood. I enjoyed it. Mia, Damon, please let me do this for her." Jeremy said pleading with them. Mia saw the need in his eyes and said, "as long as you and everyone else are ok with it." Damon turned to look at Mia and saw in her eyes that she needed fresh human blood. He also saw that she needed him to make sure she knew when to stop. Damon looked at Jeremy and nodded. Then all of them looked at Elena.

"What if you hurt him?" Elena asked.

Damon answered before Mia could "We'll all be here to make sure that doesn't happen. Mia has no intention of hurting him." Seeing the look on Jeremy's face, Elena agreed. Mia and Jeremy then took a step towards each other. Mia took a deep breath and taking Jeremy into her arms, she positioned his neck and then as gently as she could, she let her fangs sink into his skin. At once the flow of life from Jeremy's sweet tasting blood filled her. She took three small mouthfuls then slowly and carefully pulled away from his neck.

"Thank you J, that was exactly what I needed." Mia said, then looking directly into his eyes, "Are you ok? Did I hurt you at all?'

With a goofy grin on his face, Jeremy said, "Not at all. That actually felt great. Do you need more?" It was only then that Mia relaxed. "No J, I'm good. Thank you."

Then with a wink she said, "You taste very yummy."

Jeremy chuckled and said "Anytime."

Damon then stepped up behind Mia and wrapped his arms around her. Nuzzling her neck he said "I really thought I lost you there. And the idea of going on without you was not appealing at all."

"Damon, I'm sorry. I really didn't know what would happen. I mean look, it's daylight, and I'm outside. With no problems." Mia sighed. "Damon I don't think I'm a normal vampire. She turned in his arms to look at him, "What if there's something wrong with me?" Fresh tears were in her eyes.

Damon hugged her tightly, "Then we'll figure it all out together. I will not lose you again." He picked her up in his arms. "If you all will excuse us, I need to make sure Mia is all healed and cleaned up. I need to tend to my lady. We'll see all of you later. Much, much later." Damon then moved in a flash into the house and up the stairs to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

We do not claim any rights to the characters of Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Katherine Pierce, Klaus, or any other character created by L.J. Smith or anyone involved in the creative processes of "The Vampire Diaries" television show currently being aired on The CW.

The characters of Amelia (Mia) Asarian and Dracu are original creations of Monique (Moni) Muraciov.

PARENTAL DISCRECTION ADVISED

We have suggested that only persons of age eighteen (18) and older be allowed to view this material as it contains sexually explicit content.

**Vampire Diaries Fanfic**

Chapter 7

Once inside his room, Damon carefully laid Mia on the bed and knelt on the floor beside her. He took all her clothes off and slowly and methodically began to check her entire body to make sure there were no wounds or scars left on her body. Once Damon saw and was satisfied that her skin was unblemished, he went to his bathtub and began to run the water. His intention was to bathe her from head to toe. But the truth was he needed to wash away any remains of this day way for his own sanity. Not just Mia's.

When they were both settled in the hot water, Damon behind Mia with his arms around her, they finally spoke. "Damon I'm sorry about today. I really truly believed that once I died, I would stay dead. Not turn. And I should have better prepared you. I should not have risked your heart. I don't know how you felt, but I'm sorry. Truly, for everything." Mia said crying.

Damon took a slow deep breath. He could not believe the beautiful woman in his arms was apologizing to him, for something _he_ couldn't do. Keep her safe. He tightened his arms around her and rubbed his chin on the top of her head. "Mia, my sweet little Mia, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who is sorry. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't save you. You died today because of me." Damon couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice. "And now you have to lead this life, the life of a vampire. All because of me."

Mia turned to face him and smiled coyly at him. "You mean I get to spend all of eternity by your side. If you want me to, that is." Damon simply smirked and pulled her into a kiss. Mia shifted her body so she was straddling him when their lips met. Their kisses, sweet and tender at first, quickly turned hungry and demanding. Their lust and desire for each other quickly ignited a fire inside them. Their mouths took turns biting, licking, sucking and kissing the other until the need inside them both was too much to bear.

Damon grabbed Mia's hips and helped guide her onto him. In one swift motion they were connected. They stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes. No words were needed. Their eyes said it all. _I love you and need you. Forever._ They began to move in unison. The intensity rising within them and just before they both climaxed both bit each other and came together. They remained locked together, sharing each other blood. Mia then licked her bite and let the wound close as she trailed kisses from Damon's neck to his jaw and finally his mouth. Damon ran his fingers in her hair and whispered, "Shall we move to the bed?"

When Mia smiled he stood up with her still in his arms and stepped out of the tub. He put Mia down and wrapped her in a plush towel. After drying her off he begin to dry himself, only to have Mia take the towel from him and dry him herself. "Missy, I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not you of me." Damon said in a teasing tone. Mia chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, you will!" she said before using her tongue to capture the water droplets off his very erect cock. A low growl type moan came from deep within his chest as Damon threw his head back in pleasure as Mia bean to suck the tip of his cock.

Damon just stood there and let Mia lavish her attention on him. His entire thought process shut down as Mia swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock while using her hand to play with his balls. It was only when Mia noticed that Damon's legs began to tremble she began slowly pushing him back against the wall. When she was satisfied that he wouldn't fall, she began running her nails up and down his thighs while she sucked on his rock hard cock. His words were no longer coherent and she knew he was on the verge of finishing. Using her new vampire speed, she stop sucking and turned around so fast that it took Damon several moments to realize that now his cock was buried in her slick pussy and Mia was bent over in front of him. He had a very nice view of her firm round ass, which he grabbed with both hands and together they moved.

It didn't take long for them to both reach the point of no return. Mia threw her head back and Damon grabbed her hair to pull her up to him. Still moving in unison Damon squeezed Mia's breasts then let his right hand go down her body to find her clit. It was hot and throbbing under his fingers, and when he felt her body in the beginnings of an orgasm, he increased the pressure on her clit and the speed of their thrusting. Mia let out a cry of joy as she felt his fangs pierce her skin and the orgasm hit her full force. Damon supported Mia as her legs gave out and his orgasm hit. They both stood there, against the wall catching their breath and waiting for their legs to be able to support them again.

"I thought the plan was to make it to the bed?" asked Damon breathlessly.

"I couldn't wait that long" Mia said with a giggle in her voice, "but don't worry we'll get there.

"Sounds to me like I need to take matters into my own hands," Damon said and picked up Mia. As he carried her to the bed she began kissing, licking and sucking his neck. Damon just stood there, next to his bed. He didn't move because he didn't want her to stop.

"Baby, are you going to keep me here in your arms forever?" Mia said softly as she continued to tease his neck.

Damon looked into her eyes and said "I don't plan on ever letting you go" and he kissed her. Then in an instant they were both in bed. Damon wanted to spend the entire night pleasing her but he knew her body still needed to finish transitioning. He wanted Mia to be at full strength for whenever they planned to take out the originals. He knew Mia would help protect Elena, and he also knew he could protect her. He almost lost her once. He was not going to go thru that again.

"Sweetheart you need rest now. Let me hold you while you sleep and then when you wake up I'll ravish you all over," said Damon. Mia smiled and kissed him. She knew he was right. It had been a very long day. Together they got comfortable in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep.

Mia awoke a few hours later, trembling. _Oh no. No, no, no, no. No, that couldn't have been a premonition. No. A nightmare is what that was. _*Sigh*_ No, I can't. They have all been so good to me. I can't pretend I didn't see that. I have to be honest with myself. That was a premonition. If I stay with Damon, Elena will die. I can't do that. He loves her. It would destroy him, all of them if she died. If she died, because of me .He can't protect us both, and in saving me, he loses her. I can't do that to him. _Mia started crying softly. She had to leave him. There was no other way around it. In order to save him, she had to leave him. _But how? How do I make him see that it's only because I have no choice. No. I cannot break his heart. I'll bare the pain for us both._ _Another day. Please just give me another day with him. I'll find a way. Yes. A dream. It's a simple enough spell and I have what I need to cast it. Tomorrow then. Just one final day with him for me to keep in my heart forever._

Mia just lay there, taking comfort in the security of his arms. Here everything was as it should be. Here in his arms, she could pretend all was right in the world. She took comfort in that fantasy. She would use that fantasy to not let him see that her heart was breaking, shattering into a million pieces. She turned in his arms and began laying kisses on his face. She ran her fingers in his hair, and when he still wasn't waking up she decided to be a bit more forward. She rolled him onto his back and trailed kisses down his body. She only stopped when Damon woke up and stopped her.

"Oh no you don't it's my turn" he said and flipped them so Mia was on her back and Damon was resting between her legs. He kissed her lips tenderly then looked into her eyes. What he saw there troubled him. Something was up but he could tell Mia wanted to hide it. "Mia, what is it?" he asked gently.

"I dreamt of my family. I miss them. That's all" she said hoping he believed her. She ran he fingers in his hair. _Please let him not press the matter._

"We should go see them" he said and began kissing the area just blow her hip. When all he heard her "Mmhmm" he decided to be tender with her. He wasn't sure that missing her parents was what was bothering her, but he could see she didn't want to go there. So instead he started to kiss her body. From her left hip he went down her leg to her toes. He picked up her leg and nipped at her calf before trailing kisses up her right leg. When she ran her fingers thru his hair, he took her hands and brought them above her head. Their fingers interlaced as Damon kissed her with more passion then even he thought possible. Mia thought that kiss alone would bring her to orgasm, and it almost did.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to enter her. They made love sweetly, tenderly. They took their time kissing and teasing as they went. As had become their little "custom," they bit each other just as the flames of orgasm overtook them. They lay there, locked together, enjoying the aftershocks of each other. After a few moments Damon shifted his weight so that he wasn't directly on top of Mia and drifted off to sleep. Once Mia was certain that he was deep in slumber, she gently kissed the tip of his nose and whispered, "I love you, forever. And I will see you again. I promise." Then she ever so slowly climbed out of his arms.

By the time she reached the front door, with her bags, Mia couldn't keep the tears from falling. She put her things in her car and returned to the edge of the forest. Here she cast her spell. She erased herself from everyone's memories. Damon alone would believe it only to have been a dream. Her spell would make certain that some of the details would be diminished like any other dream. Once cast, she gathered any trace of herself and with a heavy heart climbed into her car. It was only after she passed the Mystic Falls city limits did Mia pull over and allow herself to sob.

Fifteen minutes later, she wiped away her tears and vowed that she would return to see him again. She didn't know when or how, but she'd figure it all out. Then with a clear head, Mia started her car and headed west. Letting the road take her where it may.

The End…Or is it…


End file.
